


Fanart: Wide Tie

by elessil



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessil/pseuds/elessil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Mike finally wears a not so skinny tie. Harvey is still intent to get it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Wide Tie

Title: Wide Tie  
Pairing: Harvey/Mike  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: For this image, I used characters from USA Networks Suits which are not mine. I also used photos as a base from which to work, most of which were not mine. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to, yet, if you as a photographer recognise your work and want me to remove the picture, let me know and I will do so right away. In turn, there are heavily painted elements in this picture which are my work and my work alone. I ask other artists to respect this. Please do not repost any of my work anywhere without obtaining permission.  
Feedback: I work hard on my artwork. I appreciate comments, ranging from squees to wordy comments, and also constructive criticism. I love it all.

 


End file.
